1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for dispensing solid materials and more particularly to a new and improved method and apparatus for dispensing fibrous or fiber-like materials from containers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Fibrous materials, such as asbestos fibers or other similar solid materials are being shipped in Pressure-Flow tank cars made for rail transport of dry bulk products. Each of the tank cars is divided into a plurality of inverted cone-shaped compartments or containers and the various containers are unloaded by introducing a compressed fluid, such as air, into the containers. The air pressure developed within the containers forces the aerated fibers out of the bottom of the cone of the containers and into pipes through which the fibers are blown into storage silos.
Although such arrangements have proved to be advantageous compared to manual unloading procedures, they have not proven entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service because considerable difficulty in unloading has been experienced due to compaction of the fibers in transit. This compaction has made it especially difficult, if not impossible, for compressed air emitted from fixed nozzles to completely loosen all of the fibers within the container. Frequently, the fibers compact into a bridge-like form within the container that prevents a significant proportion of the fibers from being unloaded. As a result, the expensive and time-consuming procedure of manually scraping and loosening the fibers remaining in the container has been necessary to ensure the complete evacuation of the fibers from the container.